iGood Luck Charlie: Seddie Style
by icarlyvictoriousfan
Summary: This is going to be parody of Good Luck Charlie, except Seddie style. Full summary Inside.
1. The Plot,and characters

Good luck Charlie : Seddie Style

Hey this is going to be a parody of Good Luck Charlie... Except Seddie. Well here is a rundown.

Characters

Amy is Sam

Bob is Freddie

Teddy is Teddy

Pj is Pj

Gabe is Gabe

Charlie is Charlie

Grandma Duncan (Bob's mom) Mrs. Benson

Mrs Wenze is Carly

is Gibby

Ivy is Ivy( except she is Carly and Gibby's daughter)

The plot:

Each chapter will be an episode.

Except for the first one which is going to be the prologue. Then after that each chapter is going to be an episode.

I will try to put a chapter up each week or sooner, but I have no clue yet.

A/N I dint own iCarly or Good

Luck Charlie!


	2. Prologue

iGood Luck Charlie: Seddie Style

Prologue

Carly Shay,Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Gibby Gibson all graduated. Yeah, it shocked everyone that Sam graduated, especially Miss Briggs and Mr Howard. Well Principal Franklin knew she could graduated, but he never told anyone.

Icarly ended 2 days after graduation. Well they decided that it would work best and besides they were going to collage. Yeah Sam included.

Here is were the gang was going:

Carly- she was going to some fancy music school in New York.

Gibby- he was goingto some night school in Seattle for something to do with marine biology. (weird right)

Freddie- he was going to tech school, somewhere in Colorado.

Sam- she was going to be a nurse, at some school in Colorado.(Maybe the same school as Freddie)

Well it was two years into collage and well during spring break the gang met up. They met back in Seattle for an Icarly reunion.

Now you may think that hings are the same, but,

Carly and Gibby had a long distance relationship and were planning on getting married next spring break.

Sam and Freddie started to date in the first week of school. Then one year into collage, they went to a ski resort and got married. They got married because well it was there first date. Then two months later Sam found out she was pregnant.

When Carly and Gibby found out this they were shocked. When they told Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett, they thought they were kidding. Well they thought till they proved it.

Well they had a party to celebrate everything that was happening. Well Spencer was not happy that Carly was getting married during collage. Well they talked and then they came to the conclusion.

Then a couple of months later, PJ Darth Benson was born. The middle name Darth is a Galaxy War's Character's name. They moved into a 4 bedroom, 2 bath home, and well they thought it was perfect.

Then Carly and Gibby got married. Then a house near Sam and Freddie went up for sale, and well they moved in. Carly and Gibby loved it, and well Sam and Freddie thought they were getting a little too close to there personal life.

When PJ turned 2, Sam got a job at the hospital and Freddie got a job at the local Pear Store. Well they had a good life till Sam found out she was pregnant again.

Well Freddie thought it was wonderful that he might get a daughter or a son. Well Mrs. Benson hated the idea of 2 little Benson's. Well Mrs. Puckett loved it.

Teddy Marie Benson was born and PJ and Teddy became best friends. Well then Carly and Gibby came to their house one day with a little bundle of joy. They named her Ivy Renee.

Well then PJ turned 6 and Teddy was 4 that year when Gabriel Ryan Benson was born(they called him Gabe for short). Well he was a happy, clam little guy,and well they wanted him to stay that way.

Well years pass, and well they decided that they wanted another baby. Well Sam and Freddie loved it, but Gabe and PJ hated the idea. Well Teddy had and opinion, but it was cut short when Sam and Freddie announced that they would be getting a new baby.

Charlotte Elizabeth Benson(Charlie for short) was born in the spring. Well her birth was one heck of a day, but that is another story to tell.

The Benson's have a crazy life and well it a story that should be told.

A/N REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 1- Study Date

iGood Luck Charlie: Seddie Style

Chapter 1- Study Date

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated this story. Hope you enjoy!

General Point of View

"Well Charlie I am going to start making these video diaries to help you deal, with our special family. Well here is Mom looking rather fine this morning." Teddy Benson began in the kitchen.

"Not in the mood. Okay Charlie let's eat this food. Here, see, Mommy loves it." Sam said taking a bite of the steamed peas. "Who would eat that?"

"Well Charlie make sure that Mom always tries it first." Teddy said to the camera and turned it off. She sat it on the table.

PJ and Gabe came into the kitchen arguing over who should play the video game when they came home from school. Well that was typical them.

"Boys, stop it. You are acting like girls." Sam said as she tried to clean Charlie up.

Then Freddie came in and said "Here you go get cleaned up and I will take Charlie." Sam nodded and she left the room. But, came back in a minute later.

"Guys the hospital called and told me that I can start to take the night shifts! So tonight all of you are going to stay home and help Freddie take care of Charlie." Sam said all happy.

"Mom I have a study date at the library after school." Teddy said.

"Well you are going to have to reschedule." Sam said taking Charlie from Freddie and walking to the living room.

Teddy followed Sam to the living room. "How come you and Freddie had to have another baby?" she asked.

"Well 3 kids was just for quitters, 3 just too easy." Sam said.

Freddie came into the living room and said "Okay we have to get you guys to school so let's hit the road."

"Wait what about breakfast?" PJ and Gabe asked.

"Well if you weren't arguing you would have your food." Sam said as she went upstairs with Charlie.

Well after that weird school day, Teddy, PJ, and Gabe were home. Well Teddy still had to have that study date, and with Freddie and the fact that he could not lie, she was in for a real thing if Sam caught her.

Before Sam left, she gave Teddy and Freddie a list of what they should do when she was gone.

"Okay there are bottles in the fridge just heat them up. Then there is the hospital's number on the fridge. Then there is left over food in the fridge just heat it up. And also watch out for Charlie's rubber duckies. There everywhere." Sam said making a list in her head.

"Sweetie I am going to be fine. We raise 3 kids I can take care of one more." Freddie said.

"Just be careful, okay?" Sam asked.

"Just get to work." Freddie said and kissed her. Well all the kids said eww as they did that.

"Good luck Charlie." Mom said and she walked out of the door.

"Okay I have a realty cute guy coming here." Teddy said.

"Wait I thought Mom said that you had to reschedule." PJ said.

"Yeah, but well if he came here, I am still here, so I won't get in too,, much trouble." Teddy said.

Then there was a knock at the door and Teddy awnsered it to reveal her study date, Spencer. She welcomed him in and well Freddie had to introduce himself.

"I am Mr. Benson, Teddy's father. Well if you saw me in the Pear Store you are correct." Freddie said and walked upstairs.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"Okay we can go study on the couch, so we better study for that bug science test." Teddy said.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

They sat down and well then they were beginning to study when there was a loud bang and music being played.

"Wow it sounds like you live right near that PJ kid." Spencer said.

"Yeah, he is my brother in the basement." Teddy said.

"I will be right back." Teddy said as she walked to the top of the stairs to the basement and yelled "I am trying to study!"

PJ replied back "We can't ruin the wonderful thing that is music!"

"Just turn it down." Teddy said and the music got quieter.

So Teddy went back and sat down on the couch and tried to kiss Spencer but was interrupted by Freddie yelling her name.

"Yeah Dad." Teddy said annoyed. She got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Watch Charlie while I go get something to eat." Freddie said.

Well he slipped on one of Charlie's rubber duckies. He fell and his but hit every single step. Charlie flew out of his arms and then when he got to the bottom, he caught Charlie.

Teddy lifted Charlie and examined her. "She is okay." She said.

Freddie tried to get up, and said "Oh, but I am not. Teddy go get PJ and tell him to fire up the Pear Van."

"Fine." Teddy grumbled as she went to the basement to get PJ.

It was awhile later, till Charlie needed to be fed. She was in the middle of feeding her when Spencer came in the room.

"Should I go?" he asked.

"No. Charlie just has to finish her bottle and she should go right to sleep." Teddy said. Then the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes Mrs. Dabney. Wait Gabe is over there? Okay I will be right over." Teddy said. "I will be right back. I have to go get my brother Gabe from next door."

PJ and Freddie just got to the hospital and were put in a room. Well PJ thought it was funny that Freddie fell down the stairs, but the doctor told them they had to so some x-rays and then they would see what would need to be done.

Well PJ tried on some doctor stuff and goofed off the entire time and well Freddie was on the lookout for Sam.

"Go see where your Mom is." Freddie said.

"Sure." PJ said as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Teddy just got over to Mrs. Dabney's as she was throwing Gabe out. She walked inside and Teddy and Gabe sat down.

"Ever since the new baby arrived, I am ignored." Gabe said.

"Well it happened to me when you came home and it happened to PJ when I came home." Teddy said.

"Okay." Gabe said as he started to walk home.

PJ was standing in the hallway looking for Sam. Well he sees her and walks into the room and sees other patients in the room. Well being the bright person that PJ was slipped and opened Freddie's curtain and Sam saw.

"Freddie?" she asked.

"Hi." He said.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well Dad fell down the stairs and broke his butt." PJ answered.

"You weren't holding Charlie where you?" she asked and PJ shook his head yes. "Freddie you promised me that you weren't going to drop this one. And PJ stop answering your father's questions."

"Don't worry I caught her." Freddie responded.

"I should of never came back to work. I'm a terrible mother." Sam said beginning to cry.

"No, you are good mom. Look Charlie is growing up and we all are going to make mistakes." Sam said as she hugged Freddie.

Teddy put Charlie to bed, and well Spencer and her tried to kiss again but was interrupted by Freddie and PJ coming in the house. Well Freddie seemed different and then she learned that he was on some wacky drug to make him not feel the pain.

Then Spencer had to leave, and Teddy and Spencer said night to each other and then the house went quiet.

"So Charlie, Dad dropped you and well right now I am in trouble for having a study date when I wasn't supposed to so I have to help Dad with his medicine and him ice." Teddy said to the camera.

"Teddy, I need more ice." Freddie called.

"Well you are going to have to wish me good luck Charlie." Teddy said as she tuned the camera off.

"Sorry." Spencer apologized.


	4. Chapter 2- Baby Come Back

Chapter 2- Baby Come Back

Of

iGood Luck Charlie: Seddie Style

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been in the way for a long time, but we might as well get a few chapters before my Thanksgiving Break is over with.

General Point of View

"So Charlie, this is your big sister Teddy here. You are now nine months old and everything is going great. Well, I have something to show you that is truly terrifying." Teddy said as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"These samwitches are yummy wummy." Sam said as she took the plate of sandwiches off the counter and moved them to the island.

"Yes they will, yes they will." Freddie said as he looked at them.

"Mom and dad have been talking like that ever since you arrived, and if it doesn't end soon, I'm going to go crazy-wazy." Teddy said to the video camera.

"Pj what are you listing to?" asked Gabe.

"What?" Pj Asked.

"What are you listening to?" Gabe asked taking the headphones pulled the headphones off of Pj.

"Oh, I downloaded a podcast the history of ballet." Pj responded.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"I can't take the baby talk." Pj replied going back to his podcast of ballet.

"Do you want some fishy-wishys for your hammy-wammy?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Oh, yes is do yes I do." Freddie replied.

Teddy looked in Charlie's car seat on the floor near the island. "Charlie isn't even here." She said.

"She is upstairs taking a nappy-wappy." Sam said.

"Guys, why are you talking like that?" Teddy asked.

"I have no idea, but I am so tired." Freddie said.

"When was the last time you two were on a date?" Teddy asked.

"Um, before Pj was born." Sam replied.

"So go tonight." Teddy said.

"That is a nice thought, but who would talk care of Charlie?" Sam asked.

Teddy walked over to Pj and Gabe. "You have 3 kids right here." She said.

"I'm glad I didn't hear that." Pj said, loudly.

"Who wants to see a magic trick?" Gabe asked.

"Sure." Freddie said.

Gabe pulled the table cloth off the table and all the dishes fell off the table to the floor.

"I could use a night out." Sam said.

"I agree." Freddie replied.

"Okay have fun and stay out as long as you like but please don't have too much fun, we have enough kids already." Teddy said.

"Well thanks, Teddy." Sam said as she walked out.

Freddie was about to walk out but Teddy stopped him. "Not too much fun, we have enough kids already." She said.

"Freddie move your butt!" Sam yelled from outside.

"Okay Teddy I have to go." Freddie said as he shut the door.

"Okay guys we should have shift to take care of Charlie." Teddy tells Gabe and Pj, who are playing on their PearPads.

"You take the first one because you put us up to this." Gabe told Teddy.

"Yeah you should because I am going to the park to look at girls, so I will take 4th shift." Pj said standing up.

"Pj there is no 4th shift. Well since you are going to the park take Charlie with you." Teddy told Pj.

"What can Charlie do at a park?" Pj asked.

"Well you will think of something." Teddy said as she handed Pj Charlie.

"Fine." Pj said as he put Charlie in a stroller.

"Here we are. Some guy at the Pear Store told me about it, and might as well take my baby to it." Freddie said as he kissed Sam.

Sam looked at the sign. "A taco restaurant? Really Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what is wrong with a taco restaurant?" Freddie asked.

"Well it is food." Sam said as they walked in.

Pj was at the park on a swing. Charlie was sitting in her stroller looking at Pj. Some random kid is looking at Pj and giving him the evil eye.

"What?" Pj asked the kid. "Oh you want to get the swing well you can have it. It is getting really boring." So Pj jumped off.

Then a tired guy in a purple suit appears, out of breath.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Pj asked.

"Captain Stretchy." The guys said out of breath.

"What is your super power?" Pj asked.

"Stretching. Hey did you see a little kid's birthday party?" he asked.

"Other side of the park." Pj told Captain Stretchy.

"Great." Captain Stretchy said walking away.

Then a girl walked by, with a baby in a stroller.

"Hey who are you?" Pj asked.

"Emma." The girl replied.

"Oh, well I am Pj." Pj told Emma.

"I had a blast with this girl named Emma. So next time you need someone to take Charlie to the park, I am your guy." Pj said.

"Well okay, you didn't even change her diaper?" Teddy asked taking Charlie out of her stroller and taking her to her room. "Oh my God! Pj?"

"What?" He asked.

"You brought home the wrong baby." Teddy said, alarmed.

"Oh well we can go back to the park and look for her?" Pj said.

"Yeah." Teddy said putting the baby back in the stroller and walking out the door.

"Enjoy anything here because I set up a computer and Wi-Fi here. The manager loved it." Freddie said looking at the menu.

"Okay." Sam said looking at the menu.

Sam looks over and sees that someone has a baby in the same stroller as Charlie's and she gets up.

"Honey check the Wi-Fi in the girl's bathroom for me." Freddie said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Never mind." Freddie mumbled.

Sam gets up and goes over and sees that the baby looks like Charlie. She runs back over to Freddie.

"Freddie, that girl has a baby just like Charlie." Sam said tugging on Freddie's sleeve.

"Sweetheart please sit down and enjoy your tacos." Freddie said. Then an employee comes over to Freddie. "Oh have to go, the internet is acting funny in the back." Then he left.

"Great." Sam mumbled.

Teddy, Pj, Gabe and the baby got to the park and started to look for Emma. Well they saw that Captain Stretchy leaning against a telephone pole.

"Who would know where she would be?" Teddy asked

"Captain Stretchy!" Pj said.

"Who?" Gabe asked.

"What do you want?" Captain Stretchy asked.

"Do you remember a girl who was pretty?" Pj asked him.

"Well I saw lots of them." Captain Stretchy said.

"Her name was Emma and she had a baby." Pj said.

"Oh, her. She came from a big family. I was at a lot of their parties. I was an astronaut and a lot more." Captain Stretchy said.

"Uh, a magician." Gabe said.

"You are familiar with my work." Captain Stretchy said.

"Yeah and it stinks." Gabe said.

"Mean." Captain Stretchy said.

"We have to go now." Teddy said walking away.

They get to the car and Pj has a sad look on his face.

"Pj?" Teddy asked.

"What am I going to do?" he said really nervous.

"We have to tell them." Teddy said.

"Well we should. Let's go to the taco place and tell them." Gabe said.

"How did you… never mind." Teddy said.

"I want my Baby." Sam said.

"Yes, I know. You told me that many times already." Freddie said.

Sam looks at the door and sees the kids. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Well Charlie missed you so we brought her to see you." Teddy said, carefully.

Pj looked over at a different table. "Hey it's Emma."

"Look she has Charlie." Teddy said. Then she whispered to Gabe "Do you magic trick." He nodded.

Gabe walked over to Sam and Freddie's table and pulled off the tablecloth and all the tacos went all over Sam and Freddie.

During that, Teddy and Emma switch babies and everything went back to normal. Well Sam and Freddie's dinner was all over them.

"Gabe." Sam and Freddie said sternly.

"That is my cue to leave. Bye." Gabe said as he walked away.

"Here is Charlie." Teddy said as she handed Charlie to Sam.

"Teddy this isn't Charlie's binky. Where did she get this?" Sam asked.

"Um…"Teddy said as she snapped her fingers at the band nearby. "Uh can't tell you too loud." She yelled over the band.

"Well Charlie, Mom and dad found out what happened and well we got busted." Teddy said to the camera.

"Yes and now she is going to be grounded. Charlie, nothing misses Momma. So wish her good luck Charlie." Sam said as she tuned the camera off.


	5. Chapter 3- The Curious Case of Mr Dabney

iGood Luck Charlie

Chapter 3-The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney

*General Point of View*

"Hey Charlie it's me, Teddy with your video diary. So today I wanna talk to you about friends." Teddy began.

"Are you talking about me again?" A girl asked, jumping into the shot.

"Charlie this is my best friend Ivy." Teddy said turning off the camera.

"What are you girls up to?" Sam asked walking down the stairs.

"Nothing." Teddy said picking up her phone.

"Well you girls are always on your phones." Sam said, taking a towel out of the dryer.

"Yeah we are Mrs. B." Ivy said.

"I used to text like that, but after Gabe was born, I never got back to it." Sam said.

"Well here type your number in my phone and then I will text you." Ivy said.

"Well okay." Sam said as she typed her number in Ivy's phone. So Ivy texted Sam.

"Wow, I can feel the old days coming back." Sam said as she took the laundry basket and went upstairs.

"What have you done?" Teddy asks.

"Well your mom I heard was on that web show, and now here she is with 4 kids." Ivy said.

"Well whatever." Teddy said.

Pj and Charlie are on the porch. Pj is playing his gitar and Charlie is clapping.

"Wow this is why better now that you learned how to clap." Pj said.

"When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it." Some lady said.

"I told you to get off my back woman!" a man yelled.

"Oh, you want me to get off you back? Well that can be arranged." The woman yelled.

"Charlie those are our neighbors. The Dabney's. They have been married a long time." Pj said.

"Hey Pj, I just kicked the football over to the Dabney's yard. Can you go get it?" Gabe asked.

"No." Pj said.

"Well it was your football." Gabe said.

Pj jumped over the fence to the Dabney's yard.

"HA that is what you get for being a bad husband! Now you are dead!" Mrs. Dabney yelled.

Pj backs off the porch of the Dabney house and jumped over the railing.

"Somebody out here?" Mrs. Dabney yelled as she walked back inside.

Pj ran away from the house and right back into the yard.

Mrs. Dabney came out of her house with a fork and she looked around. She saw the football and stabbed it. She went back inside her house laughing.

Gabe was sitting on the couch watching TV. Pj came in the house, out of breath.

"Where's the football?" Gabe asked.

"Forget the football, Mrs. Dabney just murdered Mr. Dabney." Pj said.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"She was talking to his corpse." Pj said. "It was chilling."

"Just so I am clear, you didn't get the football?" Gabe asked.

"I'm serious Gabe." Pj said.

"Come on, Mrs. Dabney could be a witch, but she would never murder anyone." Gabe said.

"Here I'll prove it." Pj said picking up the phone and dialing a number. He started to talk to the person on the other side. "Why do you think my name is Gabe? Oh, you have caller Id, well bye." Pj hung up the phone.

"Well that was weird." Gabe said.

"Yeah." Pj said.

"Well, I don't beilve it.' Gabe said.

"Why?" Pj asked.

"Because, mom told me not to use this word but I will anyway. You are dumb." Gabe said as he ran up the stairs. Pj followed him.

"Well my mom is in the kitchen texting someone. I would hate to be on the other side of that line. Who are you texting?" Teddy asked Ivy.

"Your Mom." She replied.

"I'm sorry, if you want, I will get her out of your hair." Teddy said.

"No way, your mom is cool." Ivy said.

"My mom is cool?" Teddy clarifies.

"Yeah, she used to be a web show, that ought of been fun." Ivy said.

"Yeah she always talks about it." Teddy said.

"Wait I have to LOL this." Ivy said.

"Well there went the meaning of that." Teddy said.

"Wait you are starting to sound like my mother. You know she hates stuff like texting. All she cares about is making sure I get homework done." Ivy said.

"Well I thought that she was on the web show thing too, you know it was called, iCarly." Teddy said.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't want me to bring her past up." Ivy said as she began to text Sam again.

Pj is sitting on the couch watching a scary show.

"Pj you have to stop watching these mysteries." Gabe said.

"Not till I figure out how to catch Mrs. Dabney." Pj said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"MOM could you get that?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah because I am a lot closer to it." Sam said coming out of the kitchen.

Sam opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Dabney." Sam said.

"Hello." She said walking in.

"No, Mom let her in the house." Pj whispered to Gabe.

"What did Gabe to this time?" Sam asked.

"For once, nothing that I know of." Mrs. Dabney said looking at Gabe.

"It is nice to see you to." Gabe said.

"Can I speak with your husband?" Mrs. Dabney asked.

"Yep." Sam said beginning to text and walk to the kitchen.

"So did someone lose something today?" Mrs. Dabney asked.

"Possibly, did you lose anything?" Pj asked.

"Okay Sam, what did you run out of ham?" Freddie asked.

"OMG, but no. Mrs. Dabney wants to talk to you." Sam said as she walked to the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Freddie asked.

"You know how to hook up computers and all other technology right?" Mrs. Dabney asked.

"Yes, I work at the Pear store." Freddie said.

"Well I need to fix the wireless internet in my home, something fell and well it won't work." Mrs. Dabney said. "Bye now."

"Well bye Pj, Gabe. Tell your mom I went to the store." Freddie said as he walked out.

"Well Mr. Dabney's dead body fell on it." Pj said.

"Pj, your being weird. Who kills next to an internet hookup?" Gabe asked.

"Now on the Mystery Network, Death on the Internet." The TV said.

"Here we go Gabe." Pj said sitting down.

"Never mind." Gabe said walking away.

"Hey what did you get for number five?" Teddy asked Ivy.

"Switzerland." Ivy replied.

"Well that's odd because we are doing math." Teddy said.

The doorbell rang, so Teddy got up and get it.

"Hi." Teddy said.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Ivy asked.

"Teddy left a message for me to come early." She replied. "Something about chilling."

"Me and your Mom are going to hang.

So after a weird hang out session, Teddy decided that her and her new friend should make a video diary for Charlie.

"Okay Charlie I am here with Ivy's mom, Mrs. Gibson." Teddy said.

"Please turn it off, I hate videos." Mrs. Gibson said.

"Well okay then." Teddy said.

"Let's look at these knitting magazines." Mrs. Gibson said.

"Ok." Teddy said.

Pj was jumping over the fence to Mrs. Dabney's yard.

"Okay she's gone." Pj said, sitting on top the fence.

"Come on Charlie." Gabe said as he walked through the gate.

Gabe and Pj go on the porch and Gabe sits Charlie down on the rug.

"Okay look for any evidence that she is a killer." Pj said.

"Oh My God!" Gabe yells.

"What?" Pj asked.

"That paint color. It is not the color for that room." Gabe said.

"Focus." Pj said.

"Well I see something moving." Gabe said.

"Where?" Pj asked.

"Right there." Gabe said, pointing.

"A baby! Mrs. Dabney steals babies!" Pj exclaims.

"No you idiot, that is Charlie!" Gabe said as he and Pj look again. "It is Charlie!"

"Charlie get out of the murder house!" Pj yells through cat door.

Teddy and Mrs. Gibson are on the couch and Mrs. Gibson is showing Teddy how to knit. Teddy walks to the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?" Ivy asked.

"She sucked the life out of me." Teddy said.

"I told you." Ivy said.

"Well what do we do now?" Teddy asked.

"I have an idea." Ivy said.

Sam and Mrs. Gibson are sitting on the couch.

"Okay so if you type a Simi colon with a parenthesis you get…" Sam began.

"A Winki face?" Mrs. Gibson asked.

"Yep." Sam said.

"I have got to get a cell phone." Mrs. Gibson replied.

"Well that plan worked." Teddy said.

"Yep." Ivy said.

"This will get her out." Pj said pulling out his keys. He started to rattle the keys and then he dropped them.

"Great, now we can't get in our house." Gabe said.

"Wait where's Charlie?" Pj asked looking through the window.

"There she is." Gabe said.

Charlie was getting into a basket of cloths.

"What is he putting on her head?" Gabe asked.

"That is Mrs. Dabney's underwear." Pj said.

"Eww!" both boys said.

"What are you doing in my yard?" Mrs. Dabney asked coming on the porch.

"We are here to help with the groceries." Gabe said.

"You want to be helpful?" Mrs. Dabney asked.

"I wanna try new things." Gabe said.

"Well I got these, but I have something inside I need help with." She said and the boys shook their heads.

When they got inside, the boys began to look for Charlie. They found her and Mrs. Dabney came back in the room.

"Where did that baby come from?" she asked.

"I had her the whole time." Pj said.

"Put the baby down and carry this trunk to my car for me. It was something I should have got rid of a long time ago." She said.

"Mr. Dabney was a person." Pj said.

"What?" she asked.

"You have him stuffed in that trunk." Pj said.

"No but you can look for yourselves." She said as she opened the trunk.

The boys looked inside. There was a skeleton inside. The boys screamed.

"He decomposed!" Pj exclaims.

"No, he used to be a science teacher." She said closing the lid on the trunk.

"Wait what was with all the screaming?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, you must have heard me yelling at my computer. The internet was acting up so when it would get to a good part It would act up." She said.

"Bye now." The boys said as they grabbed Charlie and left.

"Here she is the coolest mom in the world." Teddy said as Sam came in the house.

"What is all this?" Sam asked.

"Well I wanted to show you that you are the coolest mom in the world." Teddy said. "We should text each other."

"Sorry we can't, I have text thumbs." Sam said as she walked away.

"Well Charlie if you get to be like and Mom does that, well Good luck Charlie." Teddy said as she turned the camera off.

**A/n**

**If I get 2 reviews I will post another chapter.**

**Next chatper: Double Whammy!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Readers!

Sorry I have not updated in a while! The reason is because I got a new computer and I had to transfer everything over. The chapter was supposed to go up, but it got lost on my old computer. I hope that the chapter will go up and I hope that it will, but until then, thank you for the wait of the story.

~icarlyvictoriousfan


	7. Chapter 4-Double Whammy

-Chapter 4 Double Whammy

**Sorry! I have not updated this in like forever! I should owe you with 2 chapters, but I only could recover this chapter. I will type the next one and try to get the chapter up soon, but for now you an enjoy this chapter!**

"Okay Charlie, mom is going insane because won't walk, so here I am trying to help you walk to make mom feel better," Teddy said to the camera. Then pointed it to Charlie, who was on the floor, clapping.

"Dude stop, she will walk when she is ready," Ivy said, opening her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asks.

"Checking to see if Mr. Howard posted test scores, oh great," Ivy said.

"What?" Teddy said, going over to Ivy.

"The school is holding tryouts for the whammy," Ivy said.

"Wait what?" Teddy heard someone say.

It was Sam.

"Hey Mrs. B," Ivy said.

"Teddy what is your school holding tryouts for?" Sam asked.

"Oh, something known as the Whammy,"Teddy said.

"I was the whammy in my 11th grade year!"(I know that didn't happen, but lets pretend.) Sam said, really happy.

"Wait what?" Teddy asked

"Yeah, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me," Sam said picking up Charlie.

"Really?" Ivy asked.

"Yep, Ivy's mom and Dad where friends of Freddie and I , but we grew apart, We also had-" she was cut off by Freddie yelling her name. "Bye girls." Then she walked up the stairs.

"What do you think she had?" Ivy asked.

"I have no idea," Teddy said.

* * *

"_Hey Dad what is the square root of 25?" Gabe asked._

"_I know," Pj said._

"_What is it then, nerd?" Gabe asked._

"_It is 5, I had the same question in the school math competition," Pj replied._

"_And I was so proud," Freddie said walking in the room._

"_Pj, Pj-" Gabe said._

Pj woke immedialy. He looked around and asked himself the same question he got asked in the dream. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Pj asked.

"Because in your sleep, you were mumbling something about winning the math competition and then someone calling you a nerd," Freddie said.

"Sorry bad dream," he replied.

"What out being a nerd? Pj that is no nightmare, you should follow it and become smart like your old man," Freddie replied with a chuckle.

"Wait are you old?" Pj asked.

"You are so your mother," Freddie replied.

* * *

It was a few days later, the tryout date for the Whammy and Sam was bugging Teddy to sign up.

"Please? I want one of my daughters to do this," Sam said to Teddy at breakfast that morning.

"You have Charlie, and maybe more," Teddy said.

"I want Charlie to be different, please?" Sam pleaded.

"Fine," Teddy said. But Teddy had a few plans under her sleeve.

"Teddy lets go!" Freddie called from the living room.

"Have fun at your addition!" Sam called when Teddy left the room.

"Aw, your mom wants you to be the whammy," Freddie said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean your rep is going down after this," Ivy said fixing her sunglasses.

"Oh, what up with the sunglasses?" Teddy asked.

"My rep is ruined if I am seen here," she said looking around.

"Okay next up Teddy Benson, the daughter of the best Whammy this school has ever seen," the gym teacher, Miss. Wild said.

"Okay give me a R-I-D-G-E-W-A-Y, what does that spell Ridgeway!" Teddy said doing some kicks.

"Well, that was the worst audition ever, but since no one else signed up, I guess you have to do this," Miss. Wild said.

"Great," Teddy said. Looking around.

"I hope that you have your mother's talent at the game on Saturday," she said.

"Wait what?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah the game is Saturday," Miss. Wild said. Then she walked out of the room.

"Great." Teddy said.

* * *

"There's my Whammy!" Sam said hugging Teddy as she walked in the door.

"How did you find out?" Teddy asked, putting her bag down.

"It is on the school website, oh I emailed a pic of you for the website," Sam said walking up the stairs.

"Wait what?" Teddy said running over to the computer and typing in the website. There it was a pic of Teddy and below and an article about her tryout. Her Rep is ruined.

"Mommy what happens if I turn into dad?" Pj asked Sam.

"I don't know baby," Sam said, cutting up an apple for Charlie.

"I'm scared," he said.

"Well just stay the way you are and don't get smarter," Sam said hugging Pj.

"Mom Charlie ate my eraser!" Gabe called from the living room.

"Be right back," Sam said.

* * *

Sam was walking down the basement steps when she heard Teddy say:

"I can's break her heart and tell her I don't want to be the whammy, it would hurt her so bad."

Sam put her hand to her heart and walked back up the steps and flopped down on the couch. Freddie would be home and he would know what to do. Her phone rang. Freddie told her a big shipment PearPhones came in and would not to be finished till 10. It was only 4.

Saturday came and Teddy told Freddie she was sick, but Sam knew she was faking. So she went to the shed out back and grabbed her old costume and put it on. She was going to do this.

"Are you sure you should at least go and show support," Ivy said.

"No," Teddy said.

"We are going," Ivy said as she pulled Teddy up and into the Benson family van.

"Hey dad where is mom?" Gabe asked.

"She got called into work," Freddie replied.

* * *

At the school Sam was ready to beat the other team, the West Hills Vikings. She went outside and was put into a van.

"We have the mascot," a guy said as he pulled Sam's costume's head off.

"She's old," another said.

"I'm only in my 30's! Sam said jumping out of the van.

At the game, Miss Wild was furious. She went out and looked in the crowd and spotted Teddy. She pulled her out of the crowd and stuffed her into the costume.

"Now get out there and show where you are from!" Miss. Wild yelled at her.

Teddy went out there and started to cheer and do some weird hand movements. Freddie was shocked that I guess she got his dancing genes. Gabe was laughing the entire time, and well Pj was worried he was going to become a nerd. Ivy was trying to hide herself.

The Viking's mascot was then beating Teddy up. Sam walked in the gym and saw this and put the costume's head back on.

"No one hurts my kids," she said before running and attacking the mascot.

The crowd as amazed at what was going on.

"That's my best friend!" Ivy yelled.

Sam and Teddy attacked the Viking and the crowd went insane. The Viking slowly walked away.

"Sorry about not doing this mom," Teddy said.

"I know," Sam said.

* * *

It was after the game, Pj was in the kitchen when everyone else was out getting something to eat. Charlie was in the living room.

Pj walked in and saw Charlie taking her first steps. He ignored her and sat on the couch and started watching Girly Cows. Sam, Freddie, Teddy and Gabe walked in the house to see Charlie walking. Teddy got her camera out.

"Here you are taking your first steps. Aww you look so cute. Just make sure when you are older, don't let mom make you the whammy because if you do well, Good Luck Charlie," Teddy said turning the camera off.

**A/N**

**What do you think? Review and let me know!**

**Also you can read iHelp You Freddie and Mattie, things are getting good!**

**:)**


End file.
